Connection systems of this kind are used in artificially respirating patients with the aid of intubation; for instance, they are used in anesthetic employing an anesthetic unit before and during an operation; they are also used for long-term patient respiration, for instance in intensive-care units. A respirator or anesthetic unit is attached to a Y piece via inhalation and exhalation lines in the form of rubber or plastic tubes, the tubes or hoses being pushed onto an inhalation or exhalation hose connector end (the legs of the Y piece). The Y piece attaches to a connector attachment piece into which a connector having a tube attachment can be inserted. An endotracheal tube which is passed into the airway of the patient is then telescoped onto the tube attachment of the connector.
It is important that the connection between the Y piece and the connector can be released very quickly in a simple manner and with one hand. During normal operation the connection should be capable of rotational movement without detachment such that the connector remains rotatable inside the connector attachment piece. This plug connection is achieved in known connection systems by means of a conical shaped embodiment of the terminal section of the connector and an interior opening in the connector attachment piece resulting in a finely-machined seat.
However, in such plug connections there is a danger of an unintended and unnoticed disconnection. If a disconnection is not noticed, or is not noticed quickly enough, there may be a lethal outcome if the patient is incorrectly or no longer respirated.